


Love Makes A Family

by Lanceiferroar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Dad Corey, Dad Mason, Dad Stiles, Dad Theo, Foster Care, Foster kids, M/M, Mom Malia, Pack Dynamics, dad derek, dad liam, dad scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-10 05:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20522633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanceiferroar/pseuds/Lanceiferroar
Summary: Liam and Theo have a great life, but they think something is missing. What happens when they decide to look into the realm of foster care?





	1. What’s The Worst That Could Happen?

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the rights to these characters. 
> 
> I watched a movie "Instant Family" and when I saw it, I thought that it would be great if this was Theo and Liam. So some of the plot lines are based off of the movies concept.

Theo and Liam have been married for 5 years now. They built a mansion in the woods. Yes, they built it. It was 3 stories, the main floor had a big family/entertainment space, a movie theatre, and a magnificent kitchen with french doors that led to their deck. Their deck led to their backyard. Their backyard backed onto a beautiful lake on the outskirts of the woods.Even though they had the lake, they built a pool with a waterslide. There was a fire pit area with chairs that the pack often used. The second story had 5 bedrooms, each with their own bathroom. Theo and Liam wanted to pack to know they always had a place, especially on nights they had too much wolfsbane vodka. The top floor was Theo and Liam’s suite. Their master bedroom was huge, with a giant TV. Their bed was a Californian King sized, which seemed excessive since they cuddled close each night, but it was too comfortable to pass up. Their en suite had a walk in rain shower with a bench. There was also a jet bathtub they would relax in. 

They really wanted to hold nothing back when they built their house. They wanted it to be a pack house, but lately Liam was feeling lonely. Liam loved Theo more than anyone and anything in his life. He just wondered what was next to come, what was going to fill that void.

One night, it finally clicked with him. Scott and Malia had their daughter, Ali. Stiles and Derek had their son, Tony. Corey and Mason had their daughter, Bree. Liam realized he wanted a family. This house was so big, he wanted to share it with a family.

“Have a good night guys.” Scott said carrying Ali out.

“Good night!” Liam said shutting the door watching as his friends all put their children in the car.

“Oh, I know that look. What ideas do you have spinning through that cute head of yours?” Theo asked.

“Nothing. You’re gunna think I’m crazy.” Liam responded.

“Yes, a chimera telling a werewolf he is crazy. Liam, I thought it was crazy when you brought me back from hell. I thought it was crazy when you thought I could be good. I thought it was crazy when you first asked me out. I thought it was crazier when I asked you to marry me. And I thought it was a crazy idea to build this house. But hell, we did all of it. So throw it at me, Little Wolf.” Theo said.

“Okay. What do you think about us being a foster family? I’d love to have kids, Theo. We have a huge house, why not share it and start a family? What if we foster a kid and then we make that connection and adopt them. Just like Stiles and Derek did with Tony! What if we get our own baby and start a family?” Liam said grabbing hold of Theo’s hand.

“Liam Dunbar-Raeken. That is the craziest idea you ever had! You want me, a former killer chimera, and you, a cute anger filled werewolf with IED, to raise a child?! Raising a child is a high stress job. Not that we _ can’t _ do it, but I just want to be sure you know what you’re getting into.” Theo responded.

“Theo, I want this. I want to be a dad.” Liam pleased.

“Then let’s do it.” Theo said. They grabbed their laptops and began searching for information about the foster process. 


	2. Foster Certification

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo and Liam begin their foster care journey

A week later, Theo and Liam had their first class to become certified as foster parents. They were met by a bunch of strangers who also wanted to be foster parents. 

“Welcome all.” The teacher began. “You have all been cleared to be foster parents, but that does not mean you are qualified. We are going to test your skills, your desire, and your commitment. It will not be easy and not all of you will make it to the end. Only those who are destined to be foster parents will pass.”

Liam grew nervous. He never was good at tests. Theo could hear Liam’s heartbeat grow faster so he took Liam’s hand to try and calm down his husband.

“Being a foster parent has its rewards. The biggest reward is you may end up having that personal connection and you may choose the route of adoption. We have two parents and their child to talk about that: Derek and Mic - uhh, the Stilinski - Hale family.” The teacher said.

Theo and Liam were shocked. They hadn’t told anyone that they were doing this, they didn’t want to give people false hope of new pack members. “Hi, you can call me Stiles.”

“And I’m Derek.” He was scanning the room, knowing that Theo and Liam were there because he could smell them. He noticed and smiled at them. “I’m happy to see so many of you ready to take this chance. I know some of you may be scared, hell when Stiles told me about wanting to foster a child I thought he was crazy. I thought it would be like...well I guess throwing a kid to a pack of wolves.” He laughed and only Theo and Liam did. “Not in a vicious way. Never mind, that’s an, uh, inside joke.” 

“What Derek is saying is that parenting is hard. You may have nights you don’t sleep, or you have to take shifts sleeping. You may lose a bunch of weight, but don’t forget to eat. Your responsibility is for the child, but also do not forget to take care of yourself. You cannot take care of your child if you are not okay yourself. When you have a child living with you, remember to show he, she, or they love. But do not smother them, give them some things: some gifts, guidance, love. Show them they can talk to you, but do not force a relationship.” Stiles said. “That’s what we did with Tony. Tony?” He called and brought their son into the room. 

Tony is 16 years old now and he came into the room. Like his dad, Derek, he had a small leather jacket and like his other dad, he had a plaid shirt on. “Hi, I don’t like talking in front of people, but if it helps other kids like me find a home I’ll do it. I love my dads and I hope you can help other kids like they helped me.” 

If Theo and Liam were unsure, they were totally sure now. They wanted to do this. The group was given a break and Derek, Stiles, and Tony approached the boys. “Hi Uncle Theo and Uncle Liam!” Tony said hugging them. “How did I do?”

“Amazing job little dude!” Liam responded.

“I was surprised you guys are here. You didn’t tell us you were going to do this.” Derek responded.

“You want to have a kid?! I am really shocked.” Stiles responded.

“They would be great dads! I have so much fun when they babysat for me!” Tony protested.

“Liam suggested it and honestly, I think it’s time. We’re really the only ones in the pack who doesn’t have a kid. Besides Lydia, but who knows what she could be doing out in Paris.” Theo responded.

“I’m still convinced she’s on the moon doing some math stuff.” Stiles responded and everyone stared at him. “What?! Paris could just be a ploy!” 

“Stiles. I love you, shut up.” Derek responded.

“Tony, did you really mean that?” Liam asked. 

“Of course! I mean you” He looked around. “all trust me with your supernatural secrets. Plus, you two always joke around and we have so much fun. Like when we stayed up until 4am watching Star Wars! Or when you taught me to swim, Uncle Theo! And when Uncle Liam and Pop taught me to roast marshmallows in your fire pit.” Liam remembered when he and Derek did that. 

“Thanks Tony.” Liam said rubbing his head. 

“We better get going. Bye Theo and Liam. Good luck.” Stiles said.

“Bye Guncles!” Tony loved saying that to Theo and Liam. 

“You guys can do this.” Derek said leaving those words of encouragement with the boys. 

Theo took Liam’s hand. “If Stiles can raise a kid, I think you and I have this in the bag.” Liam pushed Theo, but both boys laughed.

“I heard that.” Derek whispered. The boys sometimes forget about supernatural hearing. “But Theo is right.” 

The next few months were filled with classes, tests, drills, home visits, and home fixing. They put anything expensive up high in the air and made sure that they were out of reach of children. They bought toys for boys, girls, and all genders in between. They were not sure who they would have, but they want their child to feel at home. 

They had their graduation certification and the next day they were able to do a meet and greet situation. Theo compared it to shopping for children.

“No, it’s not!” Liam protested.

“It kind of is.” Their teacher said. “Not really, but if you write down the names of kids you make connections with, we can see what happens. If you make a connection then we will at least consider it and look at the compatibility.”

Theo and Liam began walking around. They tried to talk to one girl, but she just walked away from them. After a while they saw the “wall of teenagers” as Liam put it. “No one adopts them, because everyone just wants kids and they are grown now.”

“Thanks asshole. We can hear very well too.” A girl said.

“Oh, I’m sorry I just meant -” Liam began only to be cut off.

“Meant what? That no one adopts teenagers? That we will age out and be left for shit? Hmmmm?” She asked.

“No! I meant that like some people think that! I’m not some people though! We aren’t like normal dads, we’re cool dads.” Liam says.

Theo hides his face in his hands. “Oh, babe. Just stop.”

The girl raised an eyebrow. “Him, I believe he’s cool. You? Not so much.” She walked away.

“I like her. I’m writing her name down.” Liam said.

“You’re doing that because you feel guilty because you talked shit and got caught.” Theo began. “You gotta watch your mouth. Like if I went up to a kid and started saying how when I was their age I did a stint in Hell. Those aren’t great conversation starters.” 

They turned in their papers and hoped for the best. They went home that night and laid in their bed. “Theo. What if our kid hates me?”

“Well, hopefully they don’t hate me too, Little Wolf.” Theo replied.

“Theo!” Liam said hitting him with a pillow.

“I’m kidding. How could someone hate someone as cute as you?” Theo said rubbing his husbands chin. 

“I don’t know. You hated me for a while.” Liam reminded him.

“I never technically hated you. I just had to use you to kill Scott. Do we keep having to bring that up?” Theo asked.

“Sorry. I’m just scared.” Liam said.

Theo pulled Liam closer. “Come here Little Wolf.” He wrapped his arms and legs big spooning Liam. “It will go well.”

The two men fell asleep dreaming about their life to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think :)


	3. Meet the Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Theo get a big surprise

“Thank you both for coming in. We think we have a placement for you.” The worker said to them.

“Really?! That was soon!” Liam responded.

“Well, it isn’t every day that a couple puts the name of a teenager, but she is a special case. Lily is the one you spoke to.” She pulled out two more files. “Lily is 15 years old. She has a brother, Peter, who is 8, and a sister, Penny, who is 3. To be blunt, they are a package deal.”

“All 3?” Theo asked.

“All 3. We don’t like to split siblings up, especially these 3. They sometimes have...um outbursts, but they are always there to calm each other down.” The worker said. 

“Outbursts?” Liam asked.

“Sometimes they just get angry, but Lily seems to be able to calm them down. They all sit together, holding hands, whispering, and taking deep breaths.” The worker said. “I know this is an interesting case, but from what we read on your files, you may be the best fit. Should I give you some time to consider?” 

“Can we have a few minutes?” Theo asked.

“Of course.” She said leaving the room.

“Angry outbursts?!” Liam said.

“Are they werewolves?” Theo was shocked.

“I didn’t catch a scent last time, but I was so focused on getting the names and meeting kids I wasn’t paying attention.” Liam responded.

“Do we wanna do it?” Theo asked.

“Yes! I mean we thought about just taking 1 kid home, but now it’s 3. One of which is a teenager. I think we can do it. They definitely can all have their own room and we still have 2 guest rooms for the pack.” Liam responded.

“So we’re doing this?” Theo asked.

“Yes!” Liam took his husbands face and kissed it.

“Have you made a decision?” She came back in the room asking. 

“We’ll do it.” They both said.

“I will get the kids ready. I can be at your house tomorrow morning say 10am?” She asked.

“We will see you then.” Theo said. They finished filling out some preliminary paperwork and got in the car. “Okay, call a pack meeting now.” 

Liam sent out a group text telling everyone to go to their house that night saying it was an emergency. 

Scott got their first. “What’s the emergency? Are the hunters back?” 

“Uh, no. Not that kind of emergency. We can wait until everyone gets here.” Liam responded.

“Liam, you know I ran here, right?” Scott said. 

“Well. Okay. I used a poor choice of words. It is just important.” Liam said. 

Scott sat on the couch and waited for the rest of the pack to arrive. Malia and Ali came next. And then it was like everyone arrived at once.

“Thank you everyone for coming. Liam and I have an announcement.” Theo began.

“Starting tomorrow. We are going to be foster dads!” Liam said.

“Yay! More cousins!” Tony said out loud.

“We met with our case worker and we have been paired with 3 kids. Lily, Peter, and Penny. We don’t want to tell them about us all being supernaturals, but ...” Liam began.

“But we think they might be werewolves.” Theo finished. “Our case worker said they all have anger issues and the oldest one, Lily, helps calm them down. They hold hands and whisper. They probably have their own mantra.”

“We don’t want to interrogate them, but we want them to be able to come to us about it on their own.” Liam said.

“You are getting 3 kids AND they are werewolves?! No fair!” Tony said. “Dad, when can I be a werewolf?!”

“Ask your Pop.” Stiles responded.

“Tony, not now.” Derek said.

“Hmph.” Tony crossed his arms sighing. 

“So yes. We are going to be foster dads!” Liam said.

The room was filled with congratulations, hugs, and lots of love. 

Scott pulled them aside. “I know it will take time, but I hope you know they are welcome to join the pack. But let them be comfortable with you two before you bring them to the pack. I mean, we can meet them, but exposing them to the pack the first time may be a bit overwhelming.”

“Thanks, Scott.” Liam responded.

“Hey, I’m the Alpha. That’s what I’m here for.” Scott replied.

“Scott, can I talk to you?” Theo asked. Liam nodded and walked away. “I know in the past....I made some mistakes.”

“Killing people, including me, is more than a mistake, but go on.” Scott added. He could hear Theo’s heartbeat getting faster.

“I’m scared. I can’t tell Liam, but I’m scared. What if I snap and go back to my old ways?” Theo tried not to cry.

“Theo, that was a long time ago. I have seen you change so much.” Scott put a hand on his back. “See that man in there?” He pointed at Liam. “First off, you changed because you love that man. I have seen the two of you grow from bratty, kind of bloodthirsty teens, to amazing men. I mean, the two of you are carpenters now. You  _ give  _ to the community instead of killing. I mean look at your house. You made this from nothing dude. It will be stressful, I will tell you that. I have one and I got to see her grow. You are going in with 3 at various ages. I know you can do it.”

“I appreciate it, Scott. I really do.” Theo said hugging him. 

The pack left and the two men cleaning up the house. “It’s our last night just the two of us.” Theo said. He walked over to Liam and placed his hands on the other boys waist. 

“There’s no one I’d rather start this journey with than you.” Liam replied. 

Theo picked Liam up, Liam wrapped his legs around Theo’s waist. “Let’s get you to bed Mr. Dunbar-Raeken.” He kissed his husband and carried him to their bedroom. The boys stripped of their clothes and got under the covers.

“You know, we can’t sleep naked anymore. Or walk around the house naked.” Liam said.

“We could get a lock for the door.” Theo replied.

“And what if Peter has a nightmare?!” Liam protested.

“Fine, we can sleep in pants. But I refuse to wear a shirt.” Theo said crossing his arms.

“Aww, you’re so cute when you’re grumpy.” Liam said pinching Theo’s cheek. 

“How cute do you think I am?” Theo asked winking.

“Let me show you.” Liam said pulling the blankets over themselves and climbing on top of him.

The two mates enjoyed each other’s company. They knew that starting tomorrow moments alone would be few and far between. 

Liam had woken up early. Everything in the house was spotless. There were no dirty dishes, no laundry out, nothing. Theo was looking around and he didn’t even think he saw a speck of dust. 

Liam had made a banner saying “Welcome home” that hung in an archway that they

could see as they walked into the house. 

Theo kept running around the house and to the window to look for the car. “When will they be here?!” 

“Soon, Theo. Soon. Relax.” Liam said hugging Theo.

“Relax?! We are about to be dads. To 3 kids, who will not want to call us dad at first. We are bringing 3 strangers into the house. We are turning our world upside down. It’s going to be a stress high zone for a while Liam!” Theo said.

Liam glowed his eyes at Theo. Something about his eyes always calmed Theo. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Theo replied.

_ Ding Dong.  _ The guys did not realize the car had pulled up. “They’re here!” They said in excitement running to the door.

“Good morning!” Theo said opening the door.

“Good morning.” The worker said. The kids just looked at the men. 

“I’m Theo and this is Liam. We’re excited to have you all here.” Theo said to the kids.

“Great.” Lily responded. “I’m Lily. I hate everything and I hate you. Peter is a klutz and obsessed with superheroes. He tries to be one, I hope he will be safe here. Penny is young and who knows how she will act. I hope your house is toddler proofed. That’s different than bay proofing. In case you didn’t know.”

Liam raised an eyebrow at her. He could tell she was going to be a tough egg to crack. “Oh yes, we did a lot of research and our friends have kids so we asked then for advice. Thanks for the concern.” 

After filling out a few forms the worker was off and the kids were left with Liam and Theo. “So let us show you your rooms.” Liam said.

“Rooms?” Lily asked.

“Do we get our own rooms?” Peter said.

“Yes, you all get your own rooms!” Theo responded leading them upstairs. “If there’s anything you want to change about your room, we can do that some time this week. This is Penny’s room.” The room was a nice pale yellow, and her bed had a small gate on it. “Do you like it?” Penny nodded.

“Toys?” She asked.

“Yes, they’re for you!” Theo said. He could tell Penny was in heaven. There were dolls and so many stuffed animals.

They walked down the hall. “Here is Peter’s room.” Liam responded. Peter walked in and his jaw dropped. His room was blue and there were superhero toys everywhere. “Glad you do like superheroes otherwise these Avengers toys would have been useless.” 

Peter immediately ran to them. “Thank you.” He started playing.

“And here, Lily, is your room.” Theo led her to the room.

She looked around the room. The walls were a dark blue and the bed was huge. “So. They don’t really get it, but I do. Let’s talk.” She shut the door. “You two are gays. We are fine with that, but when did you wanna tell us you were like us?”

“Like you?” Liam asked.

Lily glowed her eyes. “Like us.”

“Well, we wanted to give you your time. How did you know? We tried to mask our scent.” Theo responded.

“We’re Omegas. We only have each other so we are good at decoding smells. Peter is still learning, but he had his suspicions when we walked in. Penny has no idea. She is starting her shifts. Look boys, we don’t want to be here. Our mom is coming for us. She was hunting a kitsune and left us, but she is coming back. I know it.” Lily responded.

“Well, you are welcome here as long as you need. That’s the point of a foster family. Although sometimes it turns from a foster family to a family.” Theo responded.

Lily scoffed. “Yeah, right.”

“Dinner is at 6, we’ll let you all get settled.” Liam said leaving the kids. 

“Wait ...should we leave the kids alone?” Theo asked.

“Oh...okay. You cook, I’ll stay up here and watch the kids.” Liam responded. Theo walked downstairs and Liam went to Lily’s room. “How are you liking your room?”

“It’s been great. The whole 3 minutes. My favorite part is I have a door and I can do this.” and she closed the door in Liam’s face.

“Okay. Well. Teenagers need their privacy and I respect that. I know you can hear me. I am going to check on your brother.” Liam said walking into Peter’s room. He walked in and every single toy was scattered around the room, including stuffed animals he had brought with him. “Wow, this is a creative playtime. Avengers versus the teddy bears?”

“The Avengers will beat the bears to the ground!” Peter responded. 

Liam went to sit down. “Can I sit here?” Peter nodded. “Lily said you guys picked up on the scent.” Liam glowed his eyes. “I’m a werewolf too.”

“I knew it! This is the perfect place for us!” Peter said hugging Liam. “And Theo is too?” 

“Well, he is something called a chimera. So he is a werewolf, but he is also a coyote.” Liam responded.

Peter’s jaw dropped. “That. Is. So. COOL!” Peter ran out. “Theo! Theo!” He ran downstairs to see him.

Liam smiled at the boys excitement. He walked and saw Penny playing with her toys. “Wow.” She was whispering in amazement at her room. Liam could tell she was speechless. 

Liam wanted to respect Lily’s privacy, but he also wanted to make sure she was okay. He listened at her door. He was about to hear her and the breath was steady. He knocked on the door and he heard nothing. He opened it slowly. Lily had fallen asleep on her bed. Liam wondered the last time she had a good night's sleep. He slowly closed the door and went downstairs.

“And I can even shift into a full wolf!” Theo said talking to Peter.

“You guys are the coolest!” Peter jumped up and down.

“Hey, Liam. I was telling Peter about my powers. He is still working on his control, but watch him. Show Liam!” Theo said to Peter. Peter turned to Liam and his eyes glowed.

“Woah, so cool!” Liam said.

“Our mom's eyes are red. We saw this scary thing with green eyes. I didn’t like it.” Peter said.

“Well some people have different colored eyes. Our friend Scott has red eyes. He’s the Alpha of our pack, he’s in charge. You’ll meet him one day. Another friend of ours has orange eyes. He’s something called a hellhound.” Liam said.

“Let’s not scare him before he has to go to sleep in a new house.” Lily said at the top of the stairs with her arms folded. 

“Well, you said he knew. We don’t want to have any secrets from you all.” Liam responded.

“Yeah, whatever. Let’s just eat.” Lily said discouraged. 

Dinner was pretty quiet. Theo was trying to help Penny get all her food in her mouth. Liam tried to talk to Lily and Peter asked 500 questions about werewolves and chimeras. 

After dinner, they all watched a movie. Penny and Peter cuddled between Theo and Liam. Lily distanced herself in her own chair. Theo and Liam knew that she needed to go at her own pace.

Each day, they slowly grew closer. Lily was even talking to Theo and Liam more. They slowly, but surely were becoming a sort of family. 

“Who is ready for Monday?” Liam asked. “It’s the first day of school!” It was Saturday night and there was not a lot of time to prepare.


	4. First Day Of School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are a lot of things you prepare for on the first day, but sometimes things happen that no one can explain.

With school coming quickly, Theo and Liam thought it would be best if the kids met the rest of the pack, but more importantly the kids. They called the pack and invited everyone over, but they emphasized that they wanted the kids there. 

Stiles, Derek, and Tony were the first ones to arrive at the house. “Hi guys.” Liam said opening the door.

“Wow you look terrible.” Stiles said.

“Stiles!” Derek punched Stiles arm. “I’m sure he is just adjusting to fatherhood. Going from zero kids to 3 is a big change.”

“Tony, do you want to come meet our foster kids?” Liam asked. 

“Yeah.” Tony walked in and saw the kids at the table eating. “Hi, I’m To - Tony.” Tony saw Lily and his heart skipped a beat. 

Lily and Tony’s eyes met and Lily smiled for the first real time in the house. “Ummm. What is going on?” Theo asked.

Lily snapped out of it and continued to eat her breakfast. “Nothing. Hi, I’m Lily.” 

“I’m Peter, and this is Penny.” Peter said. “Are you a werewolf too?”

“Peter. You can’t just ask people if they are werewolves! We have to keep it a secret!” Lily said.

Tony laughed. “I’m not, but my Pop is. My dad’s an emissary who has dabbled in some magic and, so he says, was possessed by some demon.”

“Nogitsune.” Stiles corrected him.

“Yeah, that.” Tony said.

As the morning went on, Scott, Malia, Ali, Corey, Mason, and Bree all came over. Ali is 7 so her and Peter got along well. Ali also was fascinated by Lily. Bree was also 3 so her and Penny were playing with their dolls.

“They seem really great.” Scott said.

“Thanks.” Lily walked in. “Werewolf hearing and all. So you’re the true alpha, huh? Let’s see your eyes.”

Scott laughed and glowed his eyes. “If you need anything, you can talk to me.”

“Thanks, but I can handle things on my own.” She said walking away.

“She’s nice...sassy.” Scott said.

“You’re telling us.” Liam responded. 

“How have the past few days been?” Corey asked.

“Well. Lily is distant, but she helps us parent the kids. Which is strange. Peter is just a very curious kid asking a million questions a minute. I kind of love it. Penny is just adorable, I haven’t seen her anger issues. We shall see what happens.” Theo said.

“Liam, are you okay?” Mason asked.

“I am so happy, but I’m just tired.” Liam said laying on the couch, his head on Theo’s lap. “This is the first moment we both have sat down in a while. I’m glad Derek and Stiles took time to watch them and give us a little break. I am so thrilled though.”

They all considered this day a success. The kids all made friends and they were all able to see everyone. “Bedtime!” Liam called out. “Hello?” He walked around and looked in everyone’s room. Lily was already asleep. He put a blanket over her gently. Penny, Theo, and Peter were all in Peter’s bed. Theo had apparently read them a story and they all fell asleep. Liam smiled and began to tear up. He knew that this decision was extremely hard, but it was the right decision.

The morning was insane. Everyone was running around getting ready. Lily wanted to do her makeup. Peter wasn’t sure which superhero t-shirt to wear. Penny was just running around as a 3 year old does.

Liam was trying to make everyone their lunch while Theo got them all dressed. “Liam! You need to come here. Now!” 

“What, Theo? I’m trying to make everyone’s lun….” Liam’s voice trailed off. He saw this small dog running around the room.

Peter and Lily came running downstairs. “Did you get us a puppy?!” Peter had asked the two men.

Lily’s eyes went wide. “She did a full shift.” 

Liam turned to Theo. “I can’t even do that. She’s 3!” 

“Okay, kids get ready. Liam, let’s get her in the car and we can go see Deaton.” Theo responded.

“Are you gunna put her in her car seat or a dog crate?” Lily asked sarcastically. 

“Ummmm. Honestly, that is a great question.” Liam asked. 

“Liam, you drive. I will carry her and hold her so she’s safe.” Theo responded.

They all got in the car and Theo sat in the back with Peter and Penny. 

“So are you excited for school?” Liam asked trying to change the fact that one of their foster kids turned into a wolf. 

“Oh yeah, I love when adults stand there and lecture us about things I won’t really need in life.” Lily responded.

Liam just blinked slowly. “I mean it is useful.”

“Okay, so say I wanted to be a carpenter. Why do I need to know about the Revolutionary War?” Lily questioned Liam.

“Well, if you’re working on an older house it’s important to know how things were constructed in that time period and how to improve it.” Liam responded.

“Yeah, well whatever.” Lily folded her arms.

“I’m excited! I love school! I just…” Peter began, but then he looked outside into the distance.

“What’s up, bud?” Theo asked.

“I have a hard time making friends. We have been to a few different schools, I don’t really have anyone.” Peter put his head down.

“Well you met some friends yesterday!” Liam responded. “Tony will be there for you.”

Lily’s eyes opened wide. “Tony is on our school?”

“Well he’s in your school, but the middle school and the high school are on the same grounds so he will be there. Just like you guys will be there for each other.” Theo said. 

“Theo, please say you will text me when you find out what is going on with Penny. I hate that you’re making me go to school and not with you.” Lily said looking at Liam.

“You need to go to school. Penny will be okay. I promise.” Liam said.

“Yeah. She better be. Bye Penny, love you.” She said sweetly and petting Penny’s head. Bye Theo.” She got out of the car. “Bye.” She said almost addressing Liam.

“Bye Theo, bye Penny, bye Liam!” Peter said with excitement getting out of the car. 

“Well. That was almost good.” Liam said. “Why does she hate me?” They drove away to the animal clinic.

“Babe, she doesn’t hate you. I just think you’re trying too hard. She needs some space and you have to let her come to you.” Theo said.

“I know. I just want her to like me.” Liam said.

“Then be you and not who you think she wants or needs you to be.” Theo said.

Liam knew his husband was right, but he hated telling Theo he was right because it would go right to his head. “We’re here.” 

Theo and Liam got out of the car, Theo was still holding Penny who had fallen asleep in his lap. “Hi Deaton, we have a problem.”

“Oh, you two got a dog?” He asked.

“Umm, no we are fostering 3 kids and this is our youngest, Penny.” Theo said.

“She shifted this morning. I’ve never seen someone this young shift before.” Liam responded.

“May I?” Deaton asked holding his hand out. Theo handed Penny over and they walked into the back room. He looks into her eyes which glow. “Ah, okay. How old is she?”

“She’s 3. Her and her siblings are all werewolves, their mother is an alpha.” Liam said. 

“So they are born wolves. Interesting. Do they shift?” He asked.

“No, they can’t. Why or how can she? I can’t even!” Liam folded his arms.

“Someone’s jealous.” Theo said in a sing song tone. Liam growled. “Love you.”

Deaton laughed. “Well, I think she will be okay. She should shift back soon. Let me take some blood.” He grabbed a needle. “There we go.” He took a small vial. “And look at that.” She turned back into a baby. “Pain reminds us we are human.” 

She began to cry. “Oh, come here sweetie.” Liam said wrapping her in a blanket and hugging her. “It will be okay.” His hand on her back took away the pain of the needle.” She smiled. “Thank you.” She said in her little voice. 

“I better text the kids.” Theo took his phone and texted Peter and Lily that Lily was okay. “Can you tell us anything?” 

“Give me a few days to analyze her blood. I will do everything I can.” Deaton said.

“Thank you.” Theo said. They walked to the car.

“Can you drive? I want to sit in the back with Penny.” Liam said.

Theo’s smile grew. “Of course, Little Wolf.” He kisses Liam’s cheek and kisses Penny’s head. 

They got home and Theo went to work. Liam and Penny watched tv and took a nap together. This was what Liam finally wanted. He woke up and saw that it was just about time to pick up the kids. “Penny, let’s go get your brother and sister!”

Penny gasped. “Yay! Dayve been gone ferever!” 

“I know, silly!” Liam picked her up and then buckled Penny into her seat.”Let’s go!” 

“Yay!” Penny screamed.

Liam laughed at the child’s sheer excitement of just going for a car ride to pick her siblings up from school. He got to the pick up line and Lily and Peter got into the car. “Hi kids!”

“Penny!” Lily said excitedly. “Liam.” She said coldly. “What did the doctor say?” 

“He isn’t sure, but he took some of her blood to analyze it and see what he can figure out.” He examined her and said she appears to be okay.

“He took her blood? IS HE A VAMPIRE?!” Peter was very excited about this new aspect of the supernatural world.

“Uh, no buddy sorry. To my knowledge, vampires do not exist. Then again, when I was Lily’s age I thought werewolves didn’t exist either, so who knows. But no, Deaton is an emissary and he really knows what he is talking about. He’s helped us out of messes before.” Liam responded. “How was school?” 

“Fine. I ate lunch with Tony and Lily!” Peter said. “Tony and I talked about Pokemon.” 

“Ah, very cool!” Liam responded. “Lily, did you have a good day?”

“Yep. It was fine.” She said ignoring Liam and just paying attention to Penny. “Why does 

it matter?” 

“I just am making conversation with you.” Liam responded. “Making sure you are okay.”

“Well. I am fine, thanks.” Lily seemed responsive to Liam, for about a second. Liam knew that she needed to time, but he would break down the wall one day!

They arrived at the home. “Okay, you kids can have a snack and then you need to do your homework.”

That’s how the next few days went. The kids would go to school. Liam and Theo would work. Someone would stay home with Penny, and sometimes another member of the pack would come and watch her. It slowly began to become everyone’s new normal. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> let me know what you think :)


	5. Honor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Lily finally let her own walls come down?

It’s been 2 months since the kids moved into the house. Penny has continued to shift and Deaton said it is normal, just keep an eye on her and talk to her when she shifts so she knows this is normal. 

Peter was adjusting to school. He was the socially awkward kid, so Stiles helped him a lot. Luckily, Lily, Tony, and Ali had his back when kids picked on him. He would geek out about things like Spider-Man, Power Rangers, and Disney movies. Kids would just pick on him. He became better at controlling his anger. That was something Theo and Liam really tried to help all of them: finding an anchor. Peter struggled with his anchor. Liam had to remember, Peter was a kid. 

“Peter, your favorite superhero is Spider-Man, right?” Liam asked him.

Peter raised an eyebrow. “How long have you known me, Dad?!” 

Liam’s eyes went wide. “What? What did you say?”

“I asked you how long you knew me!” Peter said.

Liam began to tear up, “You called me dad.” 

“Uh, yes. So what about Spider-Man?” Peter asked.

Liam had to hold himself together. “Well, Peter, when Spider-Man flies through the air, he is probably scared and angry when he fights the villains. He always thinks about his family. He thinks about those who are most important to him and about protecting them.”

“Well, look who is talking about anchors.” Scott said at the door.

“Uncle Scott!” Peter said. 

“Hey buddy! I wanted to come by and see how everyone was doing.” Scott said.

“We’re great. I’m going to think just like Spider-Man so I don’t claw up anybody in school!” Peter said.

“Well, that’s great buddy. Are you having that issue at school?” Scott asked.

“Almost. When I get mad I say I need to go to the bathroom, but instead…” He whispers in Scott’s ear. “I sneak into the gym and claw up basketballs and volleyballs.” Peter giggles.

“Peter!” Liam exclaimed.

“It’s only happened a few times!” Peter protested. “But, this should work better.” Lily walked into the room. “Lily, what’s your anchor?!” 

“Anchor?” She asked.

“It’s what we call something to help us be in control of our wolf. It’s what reminds us of who we really are.” Scott said.

“I think about my mom.” She said looking at Liam and walked away.

“Things still a little rough?” Scott asked.

“Every time I think we are getting closer, things just change back to this.” Liam said.

Theo walked in. “Hey, Liam? We have a visitor.”

“Yeah, Scott’s here.” Liam said pointing at Scott.

“No, we have another visitor...someone who is very, very excited.” Theo smiled.

“Where are my grandbabies!?” Jenna, Liam’s mom came bursting through the door. “Oh my goodness, you must be Peter! Hi, I’m Grandma Jenna.” Theo had left the room to get Penny.

“Lily, can you come here, please?” Liam called.

“Don’t call for her like she’s some dog!” Jenna said.

Lily walked back into the room. “I don’t know who this woman is, but I like her.” 

“Call me Grandma Jenna!” She hugged Lily.

“Oh, Lily doesn’t do hugs.” Liam tried to stop her.

“No, it’s okay.” Lily said hugging Jenna.

“Wow. Okay, now that is a dog?! You got kids AND a dog?!” Jenna was amazed. 

“Well, Jenna, this is actually Penny. The kids are werewolves too.” Theo said.

“Oh, she’s so cute! She can shift into a wolf like you and Derek?” Jenna asked.

“Yeah, we took her to Deaton and he said just to talk to her and let her know this is normal.” Liam responded. “She will shift back soon.”

“Well, I know you two cook all the time, but it’s my turn to cook for my grandkids! Your father is stuck at work, otherwise he would be here.” Jenna said. “You kids do your homework, Liam, can you help me?”

The kids all left the room. “Mom, I’m sorry we didn’t have you over earlier. We just didn’t want to bombard them, plus...if something happened, we did not want people to get too attached.” 

“I understand honey. I just couldn’t wait anymore. How is everything?” She asked.

“Well, Peter just called me dad.” Liam was beaming with pride. “Penny has called both Theo and I dad before. Lily...she is distant, but I think she’s coming around.”

“Liam, I am so proud of you and Theo. You both have come so far and you both are ready for this. I saw the way Peter looked at you. He loves you already. I’m sure Penny does, hard to tell when she is a puppy.” Jenna laughed. “Lily will be harder because she is older, but do not let that stop you from trying.”

“I love all of them, I just want Lily to see that.” He replied.

“Show her and she will show you.” Jenna responded. “Actually, leave. Send Lily in. She needs some girl time.” Jenna laughed.

Liam left and Lily came in. “Uh, hi?” She was very confused. 

“Lily, I thought we could have some girl time.” Jenna said. “Have you ever made spaghetti and meatballs before?” 

“No, I haven’t.” Lily said acting uncomfortable. 

“Do you want to learn?” She asked.

“Sure, why not.” Lily half smiled. She then had a realization. “Are you just doing this because Liam asked you to?”

“I love my son, but I kicked him out and said to send you in instead.” Jenna laughed. 

“Really?” Lily was shocked at this realization.

“Yeah, I want to get to know you more.” Jenna said. “So, what is your favorite movie?”

“...Your not going to ask about my mother or my past?” Lily asked.

“Well. I could, but that seems a little heavy seeing as we just met dear. I’m always open to talking about those topics, but I want to get to know you as a person. Not your past.” Jenna responded putting a hand on her shoulder.

Lily was happy and really liked Jenna. “I haven’t told Liam because I know he will geek out. But I secretly love Star Wars.”

“Yes, Liam would probably ask you a million questions. Make you two have a movie weekend and watch every single Star Wars movie. Find out your favorite character, least favorite character, talk about different theories for the upcoming movies.” Jenna giggled. “Want to know a secret?”

“Yes!” Lily was excited. 

Jenna whispered. “Liam used to write Star Wars fanfiction!” 

“Shut up!” Lily laughed.

“It’s true! I was on our old family computer and there was a folder saying ‘do not open’ so of course I opened it. I expected to find, uh other things, but instead it was just fanfiction. He always wanted Anakin and Obi-Wan to fall in love. That’s when I should have known he was gay.” Jenna laughed.

Lily grew quiet. “Can I ask you a question?”

“Of course honey.” Jenna replied.

“Liam. Was he bullied for it at all? For being gay?” Lily asked.

Jenna grew quiet. “Well, Liam was an interesting kid. Before he became a werewolf, he 

had some anger issues. I think people did bully him for it, but he didn’t really do anything until he met Theo. He and Theo have an interesting past. That I will let them tell you. But, Liam was bullied.” Jenna paused. “Honey, are you being bullied?” 

“No, I’m not surprisingly. I was just curious because people are bullies especially to gay teens. Liam is a good guy so I hope he wasn’t teased that much.” Lily responded.

“So you’re liking it here with them?” Jenna asked.

Lily smiled. “Theo is great. Liam tries really hard. Too hard. I don’t mean for it to set me off, but it just pisses me off and I put this wall up when he talks sometimes.” 

Jenna smiled enjoying that answer. The two of them continued to make spaghetti and meatballs. Lily admittedly was having fun in the house, but with Jenna she felt even more comfortable. 

The night went on the their family dinner was calm and filled with Jenna getting to know the kids. She finally got to meet Penny as a human too! 

“Kids, it was so great meeting you, but I have to go.” Jenna said. 

She was responded with sadness and “no” responses from the kids.

“I know, I know, but I have work in the morning. Group hug!” Everyone was hugging

Jenna. “I love you all.”

“Love you Grandma Jenna!” The kids all said.

“Bye Jenna.” Theo said kissing her cheek and hugging her.

“Bye Mom.” Liam hugged her. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome boys. I love you boys so much. I love you kids! Have a good night!” She said walking out the door. 

The next day, Liam and Theo were at work. Jenna was babysitting Penny. “Uh, Theo?” Liam raised his phone. “It’s the school.”

“Answer it!” Theo yelled.

“Hello?” Liam said.

“Hello, is this Mr. Dunbar - Raeken?” The man asked.

“This is he…” Liam was nervous.

“Sir, your foster daughter, Lily, was in a fight today. We need you to come to the school and pick her up. We can talk in further detail when you get here.” The man, Liam assumed was the principal, said.

“My partner and I will be right down.” Liam said. “Theo, Lily was in a fight at school!”

“Did she win?” Theo asked.

“Theo!” Liam roared back.

“Sorry, not the point...but did she?” Theo laughed walking toward him.

“I don’t know. Let’s go.” Liam said grabbing the car keys. The two men got in the car and drove to the high school. They go into the school and head straight to the office.

“Mr. & Mr. Dunbar - Raeken. Good to see you boys.” The principal said. “Please come in.”

“Hello.” Theo said. He looked and saw Lily in the office sitting with her arms folded. “So what did Lily do exactly?”

“Lily and the lacrosse captain, Steve Halloway - Talbot. I’m sure you remember his parents.” The principal said meaning Brett and Nolan. “Well, they were talking and another student and I do not know what was said, but what I do know is Lily was then on top of the student. She kicked him in the groin and then began to punch him in the face.” Lily smirked a bit. “This is very serious. I think what we have to do is suspend her for a week.”

“I understand.” Theo responded. “We will have a talk with her.”

“Thank you. Lily, are you okay?” Liam asked.

“Yeah, he never got a punch in.” Lily responded.

Liam tried to hold back a laugh. “Not exactly what I meant. I’m glad you are okay. Let’s go home.” They all got in the car and it was silent for a few minutes. “You know what, let’s get lunch.” He pulled into an Applebee’s and they got a table.

“So. How’s the other guy look? Because you do not look like you were just in a fight.” Theo asked.

“I didn’t use my claws if that’s what you’re asking.” Lily responded. 

“What did this boy say?” Liam asked.

“It’s not important.” Lily responded.

“Did he threaten you or something?” Theo asked.

“No, nothing like that.” Lily asked.

“Lily, we just want you to know you can talk to us about anything.” Liam said.

“Just drop it, okay?” Lily was getting testy.

“Lily, please.” Liam said.

“Liam…” Theo was trying to stop Liam.

“He called you guys fags okay!” Lily burst. “I was talking with Steve and he said how his dads and you guys know each other and this asshole heard and he called you guys fags. So I kicked him in the balls and then I was still mad so I just kept punching him.”

Liam and Theo were speechless. “I know you hate hugs, but I really want to hug you.” Theo responded. 

Lily shocked them both. She stood up and held her arms open. Theo and Liam jumped up to hug her. “Lily, we love you so much.” Liam said.

Lily cried into their chests. “I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be sorry honey.” Theo said.

The three of them had the nicest lunch they have had in awhile. Liam and Theo told her about fights they had in the same hallways, some of which were with each other.

“Wait, so they were like faceless horsemen? You can ride a horse?” Lily asked Liam.

Theo laughed and Liam nudged him. “I learned quick! I wanted to save my girlfriend at the time.”

Lily’s eyes went wide. “Girlfriend?”

“Yeah, I wasn’t always open to the fact that I was gay. I dated this girl, Hayden, who broke my heart. I thought I loved her, but without her. I wouldn’t have seen Theo for the man I see today.” Liam smiled.

“So how did you guys meet?” Lily asked. Both boys stopped. Liam wasn’t sure what he should say.

Theo broke the silence. “Honesty is the best policy. I was a bad guy. I may have tried to kill Uncle Scott. And when that failed, I had my own pack of chimeras. Including Uncle Corey. I was killed, but Liam used a sword of a kitsune, Kira, to bring me back from Hell.” 

Lily laughed. “No seriously.”

The boys both paused. “We are serious.”

“It took some time, but we were being hunted and Theo and I were being a distraction. We were hiding in a zoo and. Well. Theo punched me in the face. I had sort of feelings for him, but that was the moment I knew I was in love with him.” Liam said holding his hand.

“...so he punched you in the face and you loved him? Yeah I hope that boy doesn’t love me.” Lily laughed. 

“I’m sure he doesn’t.” Theo joked. “I knew I loved him when I saw him on the horse. Yes, he was going after his girlfriend, but I had the biggest crush on him. When he got on the ghostriders horse he went in circles for about 5 minutes.”

“It was not that long!” Liam protested.

“And seeing him so innocent and adorable. I know then that he was my Little Wolf.” Theo said.

“You guys still use nicknames? Gross.” Lily pretended to barf. 

“We are still in love.” Liam rested his head on Theo’s shoulder. 

“I’m going to lose my lunch.” Lily said.

Theo and Liam laughed. They paid their bill and went home. Jenna had picked Peter up 

from school. “Lily! Did you really punch Brandon in the face?!”

“Yes, Peter. But I shouldn’t have used my fists. I should have just gone to the principal. He said some really not nice things about our…” Liam and Theo’s faces were about to light up. “About our dads.” 

“Group hug!” Jenna called and everyone hugged each other. Their family was finally coming together.


	6. The Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn about the kids mother.

It has almost been a week since Lily’s suspension. It was her final day at home and her, Liam, and Theo decided to spend the day watching movies. Jenna took Penny for a girls day out. They ordered some pizza and sat by the fireplace. California didn’t get too cold, but a small fire was relaxing. Lily gave in and told them about her love of Star Wars. Liam reacted the way Jenna predicted. It was followed by a million questions. 

“Wait, your favorite trilogy is the original right? Because that is a very important thing to know!” Liam had asked.

“Yes, dad.” Lily rolled her eyes. “You can’t trust someone who’s favorite trilogy ISN’T the original trilogy!” 

Theo sat there rolling his eyes. He enjoyed Star Wars, but he wasn’t a die hard fan as the two of them very clearly were. “Can we watch  _ A New Hope,  _ please?” 

The movie started and the doorbell rang. “Oh, come on!” Liam was angry.

“You two stay, I’ll get it.” Theo said standing up. He knew this was important for Liam and Lily. He opened the door and it was the kids caseworker. “Uh, hello! How are you?”

“Mr. Dunbar - Raeken. I have some news. May I come in?” He said.

“Yeah, of course. Let’s go in the kitchen.” Theo said. “Is everything okay?”

“Yes and no. We are happy to hear the kids have been adapting so well. But umm, why is Lily not in school?” He asked. 

“She got in a fight.” Theo said. Then he realized he had to explain. “It was not anything bad, she was actually defending us. Wait no, that sounds wrong. At school a kid called Liam and I...a word that is extremely offensive. Lily took it upon herself to defend us. We were not there and she punched him. So she was suspended for a week. We all had a long talk, but as it is the last day, we decided to have some fun.” 

“Well I do admire her respect for you both. Lily has been with us for a while and she doesn’t let people get close. It seems you are just what she needed.” He pulled a file out and a picture. “Mr. Dunbar - Raeken -”

“Theo, please.” Theo corrected him.

“Okay. Theo, do you know this woman?” He showed Theo the picture. 

Theo picked up the picture. “She does look familiar, but I am not sure.”

“She is their birth mother.” The man said. Theo’s heart dropped. This was it. She had returned and wanted the kids back. “She was found in the woods yesterday. Dead. She apparently had arrows in her. She seems to be hunted.”

Theo’s eyes widened. Hunters haven’t been seen in Beacon Hills for years now. “That is awful.”

“We have the suspect in custody. You may know of her, she used to be a guidance counselor. Tamora Monroe. It says in your file you were there when she was a counselor.” The man said.

“I knew of her, but I did not see her.” Theo said, which wasn’t a lie.

“I just want you to know that if you need help telling the children, we can help you.” The man said. 

Theo could hear Lily sobbing and her heart rate increasing. She had been listening. “Thank you, I will let you know.”

The man stood up. “I understand. Let us know.” Theo showed the man out.

Theo went into the room. “Lily.” Liam was holding her hand. She was taking deep breaths, but her eyes were glowing yellow. “Lily, honey…” 

“The sun, the moon, the truth.” Liam tried to say to her. Lily growled and jumped off of the couch. “Lily?” Lily then got on all 4’s and turned into a wolf. “Her too?!” Lily then took off to the door. “Lily!” 

Liam and Theo ran off after her. Theo called Jenna as they ran to pick up Peter. Liam called Scott for help. “She’s going into the woods!”

It did not take long for Scott to catch up to them. “Do you have her scent?” 

“I do! This way!” Liam said. They all ran through the trees. “Wait. Listen.” All of the men stopped to listen. 

“She slowed down? She’s looking for something?” Theo asked.

“What do you think she’s looking for?” Scott asked.

“Where her mom died…” Theo knew that was where she had to be heading. Lily must have committed her mother's scent to memory and just ran. They were running through branches, dodging trees, and going as fast as they could. They eventually saw her in the distance. 

“Scott.” Liam began. “Please, stay here.” Scott nodded. “Lily?” He asked. She was curled in a ball. Her fur was brown and her face was hidden between her legs. “Honey, we are so sorry.”

“We know nothing we can do or say can bring her back, but we want you to know we are here. We can do anything you need because…” Theo began.

“We love you.” They said in unison. 

Lily picked her head up. She slowly began to shift back. Liam grabbed a blanket from home before they left and put it over her, he knew he’d need it when she shifted back. “You do?”

“Yes, Lily! We love you, and Peter, and Penny! You three changed our lives. We are so sorry about your mother, but we love and support you. We are here for you no matter what!” Liam responded.

“Even when you slammed the door in Liam’s face!” Theo laughed. The joke made Lily laugh too.

“Even then, Lily. Even then.” Liam hugged her. 

“I love you both too dads.” She said crying. 

“How about we get you all home?” Scott asked. “I called Malia and she’s on her way.” He leaned down to Lily. “You can fully shift now, too huh? Not even Liam can do that.” He laughed.

“Dad.” Lily corrected him. “Not even my dad can do that.”

Scott smiled. “Not even your dad can do that.”

Malia pulled up their car and everyone got in. They dropped Theo, Liam, and Lily at home. Jenna, Peter, and Penny were all waiting. “Lily! Dads!” Peter was very excited. “Why are you crying?”

“Bud, let’s go sit.” Theo said.

“Peter, we always want to be honest with you.” Liam began. “Peter, your case worker came over today with some very sad news...your mother is no longer with us.”

Peter put his head down. “She was a good alpha. She tried her best.” He was crying now. “Bu - but what does that mean next?” 

“What do you mean?” Theo asked.

“Are we going back to a group home?” Peter asked.

“No buddy. Not at all. Actually….” Theo began. Liam nodded. “We love all 3 of you. We thought maybe we could make our family official.”

“Yes!” Peter and Penny said.

“Lily?” Liam asked.

She was sniffling. “What do you think?” There was a pause. “Yes!” 

The 5 of them all hugged. “Awww!” Jenna had taken a picture capturing the moment forever. “I love group hugs!” 


	7. A Forever Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking a look into the future of the families life

**~ 1 Year Later ~**

“Peter, let’s finish up buddy we gotta get going.” Liam said walking around the kitchen.    
“Theo, is Penny ready?”

Theo came down the stairs carrying Penny. “Yes, she is. Look how cute her new dress is.” He said showing her off.

“Soooo cute.” Liam said kissing Penny’s cheek and then Theo’s.

“Ewwwwww.” Penny and Peter said about their dads kissing.

“Lily!” Liam called out.

“I’m coming! Dads I can’t find my phone, I’ve looked everywhere.” Lily said. “I had it in the bathroom and then it just was gone.” 

“Honey, did you check your pocket?” Liam asked.

Lily rolled her eyes. “Yes dad, I’m not du -” She patted her pocket and found her phone. “I - uh sorry dad. Thanks.” 

“C’mon, we don’t want to be late.” Theo said.

“Dad, can I drive?” Lily asked.

“Fine, but I am taking your phone. Liam, Lily is going to drive. Can you sit in the back with Penny and Peter?” Theo asked.

“Lily, drive slow and both hands on the wheel.” Liam said.

“Yes dad.” Lily replied.

“Okay, everyone’s ready, let's go!” Theo said.

The family got in their car and headed to court. When they got in there, everyone was waiting for them. Jenna, David, Scott, Malia, Ali, Derek, Stiles, Tony, Mason, Corey, and Bree. They were all dressed up ready for the special day.

“When is your hearing?” Jenna asked.

“10:30. So 10 more minutes.” Liam said. They all anxiously awaited this day. 

“You may enter the court.” The guard said. Everyone proceeded to make their way into the room. Liam, Theo, Lily, Peter, and Penny all sat up front in front of the gates at a table. The rest of the pack and family found their seats.

“Hello all.” The judge began. “Some days are difficult. We see families torn apart, we see families go through troubling times, but there are moments, like this one that we love. We are here to create a family. Liam Dunbar - Raeken and Theo Dunbar - Raeken, you are here to adopt Lily, Peter, and Penny. Is that correct?”

“Yes.” They both said. 

“Lily, Peter, and Penny. Do you with for these two gentlemen to be your dads?” The judge asked.

“Duh!” Penny responded.

“Absolutely!” Peter said.

Penny paused and looked at both men. She wanted to give them a quick scare. “Yes, of course!” 

“Well then I now declare you all a family!” The judge banged his gavel and the 5 of them hugged each other. They knew exactly what that would lead to.

“GROUP HUG!” Jenna called running to the hug already formed. After this, they all took a picture with the judge. Their new family had formed and they knew the journey was just beginning.

**~ 10 Years Later ~**

“Dads, I’m nervous.” Lily said.

“Sweetie, you are going to be fine. You look beautiful.” Liam said to her.

“You really think so?” Lily asked. Her wedding dress was a mermaid gown with beading all over. 

“You look stunning.” Theo said.

“What if he hates the dress?” Lily asked.

“Simple. I kick his ass.” Peter said. “But let’s be honest, Tony has had a crush on you since you two met. If a dress changes his mind then he’s an idiot.”

Lily hugged her brother. “Thank you, Peter.”

“Hey, what’s the man of honor for?” Peter shrugged.

The door opens. “Are you ready?” Penny asks.

“Awww Penny. You look so beautiful.” Theo said.

“WAIT. Let’s take a quick picture.” Liam sets a timer on his phone. “Okay, smile!” 

They all look at the picture. “Thanks dads. For everything.” Lily hugs Liam and Theo. 

“Thank you, Lily.” Liam said.

“Thank all of you.” Theo adds.

“I think it’s time.” Peter says.

“Oh, okay. Okay. Let’s do this.” Lily said taking deep breaths. 

Penny walked down the aisle. Peter followed. The wedding march began, but as it was Lily. Her and Liam were able to do a remix of the Imperial March and the Wedding March. Theo rolled his eyes. “I love and hate both of you.” 

Lily holds out her arms. “Dads?’

“Let’s go.” Liam said.

Liam and Theo walked their daughter down the aisle getting ready to let her start the next part of her life. After 10 years one thing was certain, their love for one another was the most important thing to them and would continue to grow and strengthen. 


End file.
